


Aliens Are Not Green

by MissIdash



Series: Aliens Are Not Green [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jinki believes in aliens, Kibum wants to kill Jinki sometimes, M/M, Minho's sweaty torso glistens, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, but he also wants to marry both him and Minho, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIdash/pseuds/MissIdash
Summary: ”Green? You can’t be serious,” Kibum exclaimed, looking at Jinki like he had lost his marbles.“What? I like green,” Jinki argued with a slight pout, his finger stroking the colour of his choice on the colour card in front of them.“I know you do, but do you really want our living room to look like a tennis ball?” Kibum asked incredulously.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew, Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew
Series: Aliens Are Not Green [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654981
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Aliens Are Not Green

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in such a writing funk lately. This evening, my roommate and I decided to give each other a prompt and see where it took us. She gave me "green" and this thing happened. 
> 
> Title : Aliens Are Not Green  
> Pairing : Onew/Kibum/Minho  
> Word count : 2,715  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Warnings : Mentions of Minho's glistening torso, Jinki being an (adorable) idiot and believing aliens are real.

”Green? You can’t be serious,” Kibum exclaimed, looking at Jinki like he had lost his marbles.

“What? I like green,” Jinki argued with a slight pout, his finger stroking the colour of his choice on the colour card in front of them.

“I know you do, but do you really want our living room to look like a tennis ball?” Kibum asked incredulously. He shuffled through the cards until he reached the more muted spring greens. “What about something like this? It’s still green but it doesn’t scream ‘we have no sense of style and we are stuck in our teens’.”

Jinki looked at the colour with a frown, lifting his finger to stroke one of the ones Kibum had suggested. “But... they are not _really_ green,” he said, glancing between the muted greens and the neon one he had picked out.

Kibum sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “It will look horrid with your couch,” he said, looking down at the colour Jinki had chosen again.

“But if we paint the wall opposite the couch, no one will notice!” Jinki insisted, smiling at Kibum with just a hint of begging in his expression. “We were gonna paint the wall where the TV and DVDs will be anyway, so even if it looks kinda angry now, it will look better and more muted when the furniture covers it,” he argued, finger going back to stroking that specific green.

“Tell me why we are only painting one wall and then hiding it behind furniture again?” Kibum asked.

“It’s called an accent wall. It’s very modern, all the home magazines have pictures of rooms like that. It gives a splash of colour without it being too overwhelming because it’s only one wall.”

“Yes, but I am sure that splash of colour was supposed to be beige or grey or even navy blue, not neon green!” Kibum argued in an exasperated tone. “I don’t want our living room looking like the inside of a freaking alien.”

“Aliens are grey, Kibum, not green. That’s just the media’s portrayal of extraterrestrial life forms and it holds no basis in reality,” Jinki huffed, annoyed that he had to explain this time and time again. 

Kibum mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like a suggestion of where Jinki could stuff the extraterrestrial life forms. Then he sighed again, trying to calm himself. “Look, I just think it would be nice if the living room was a more muted colour. It can still be green, just a little less neon.”

Jinki frowned and slowly flicked to the next colour card, pointing to a shade that looked almost identical to the one he had chosen before. “This one, then?”

Kibum looked like he was an inch away from strangling his boyfriend when someone came up behind them. “Have we decided on anything?” Minho asked, shaking his head and raining little droplets of water everywhere that made both Kibum and Jinki wince. It had obviously started raining during the time Kibum and Jinki had been there.

“You are not a dog, Minho,” Jinki repeated for the nth time, tired of his taller boyfriend’s penchant for imitating dogs when his hair got wet. “I suggested this for the living room but Kibum is being difficult.”

Minho looked down at the colour, squinting at it for a moment. “That will definitely give me a headache.”

“Thank you!”Kibum exclaimed, lifting his hands in a silent prayer of thanks. “I suggested a more muted green, but this idiot insists we go lime on the living room.”

“I just like the colour,” Jinki said with another pout, realising he was in the minority on the colour choice. “Fine, I guess we can go with one of the boring greens then,” he said, flicking through the cards to get to the ones Kibum had suggested, a petulant pout on his lips.

“Hey, you’ll still have your office, remember,” Minho said, poking Jinki’s side gently. “You can paint that as green as you want.”

The smile on Jinki’s face was brilliant when he turned to him. “You are right! Thank you!” he said, happily snapping a picture of the green he had been so set on so they could give the number to the store clerk once they had decided on all the colours.

Kibum rolled his eyes at his two boyfriends and shook his head, taking over the stack of colour cards so he could find the muted spring greens. “What about something like this? It’s green, it’s not super muted, but it also won’t hurt Min’s eyes,” he suggested, pointing to a fresh spring green that was dusty enough to suit Kibum’s tastes and hopefully green enough to suit Jinki’s.

Jinki narrowed his eyes at the colour for a moment before nodding, a smile slowly emerging on his face. “Okay, I like it. Ming?”

Minho hummed, wrapping his arms around Kibum’s waist so he could rest his head on his shoulder. “Looks good to me,” he said, easily complying with the colour the two others had finally settled on.

Jinki snapped a picture of the number and put his phone in his pocket. “Okay, kitchen? Or are we gonna keep that white?”

“I think we should keep it white, if only because I have no idea what wall we would paint there,” Minho said, smiling when he heard Kibum humming in agreement and felt it in his own chest.

“So, bedroom, then?” Jinki asked, spreading out the colour cards in a large fan so they could see the different sections of colour groupings.

“I read that blue increases melatonin in the brain, which helps you sleep well, so I am voting something on the blue scale,” Kibum said, folding the reds, greens, yellows, and beiges away. “Maybe a soft sky blue?”

“Ew, that will look like a nursery,” Minho said, wrinkling his nose in distaste at the colour Kibum had pointed out.

“You’re right,” Kibum frowned, flicking through a few cards to find the more muted blues that didn’t scream ‘BABY BOY’ quite as intensely.

“Hmm, I like this one,” Minho said, pointing to a light teal colour. “It’s pretty, it seems calming without being too boring.”

Jinki and Kibum both squinted at the colour, trying to imagine the bedroom painted in it. “I think if we go a little more blue, like this, it’s a winner,” he said, pointing to the next colour card where the teal was just a tone more blue.

Jinki and Minho both hummed in agreement, Jinki pulling out his phone. “So it’s settled?” At the affirmative hums he got, he pulled up the camera app and took a picture of the chosen colour.

“I need to find something for my office, can you go find the supplies we will need?” Kibum asked, already shifting towards the reds so he could find a colour he liked.

“Mkay,” Minho hummed, extracting himself from Kibum only to wrap his arm around Jinki’s, as if not having physical contact with one of his boyfriends for more than a couple of seconds might actually kill him.

“I don’t understand why he wants a red office, that is not calming at all,” Jinki muttered as they made their way over to the paint rollers and trays.

“And neon green is?” Minho snickered. “Come on, hyung, you know how Kibummie gets. He is passion impersonated, of course he would choose red for his office.”

“And what does that make me?” Jinki asked, grabbing a couple of rollers and stacking them under his arm.

“An alien,” Minho said with an unrepentant grin.

“I’ve already been over this a million times, extraterrestrials are-“

“Not green, but grey and it’s all a ploy by the media to make us lower our guards so the aliens can take over, I know,” Minho laughed, letting go of Jinki’s arm so he could grab a small stack of the paint trays. Once he had them, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jinki’s lips to make his pout go away. “I like your passion for aliens. It’s cute.”

“You won’t be saying that when they take over the world,” Jinki murmured, grabbing a few rolls of masking tape.

“Minho, your turn,” Kibum called over to the two, beckoning him back over to the table with the colour cards.

Minho grinned and kissed Jinki again before heading over, leaving the oldest to peruse the store on his own. There were so many different kinds of paint brushes and Jinki honestly couldn’t imagine that half of them were even necessary in life. He shook his head and moved to grab a few rolls of plastic to cover the floor, stacking them under his other arm. There were no other customers at the store, so he decided he would bring the things to the cashier and let her know the colours they had already settled on so she could start mixing them. Once there, he spotted a row of small plastic containers full of what looked like silver and gold dust. “What are these for?” he asked curiously, picking one up when he had set the paint rollers and plastic cover down.

“It’s shimmer for paint. You can put it in any of our paints and your wall will be sparkly,” she told him with an accommodating smile as she pointed over to a couple of painted panels to the right. “You can see it used over there.”

Jinki walked over to the panels, smiling when he saw the sparkles on the lilac and yellow panels. The lilac had silver sparkles while the yellow had a sprinkle of gold. He ran his fingers over it, wanting to see if it had any effect on the surface of the paint, but it felt as smooth as he would have expected it to. He went back to the cashier just as Kibum and Minho joined him. “Look, you can get shimmers! Can we get that in the bedroom? The silver would look so good with the teal,” he said eagerly, holding up a container full of silver glitter.

Both Kibum and Minho looked at the container with an expression like they had bitten into a sour apple. “Hard pass,” Minho said, shaking his head hard enough to make his mane flop around his face.

“I’m with Ming. I don’t want to go to sleep in a disco ball,” Kibum said, taking the container for Jinki and putting it down again. He looked at one of the containers with gold for a couple of seconds before shaking his head slightly. “Let’s just get the paints and go home, it’s gonna be a long day tomorrow.”

Jinki pouted at that but decided to let it go, giving the cashier the numbers of the paints they wanted as well as the approximate measurements of the walls they were going to paint so they could get the right amount. He wasn’t surprised to find that Minho had picked a boring beige for his office-slash-gym.

“What? I am going to be living in a rainbow now, I need a place that is not going to look like a piece of candy,” Minho said with a shrug when he caught Jinki’s judgemental glance.

“I just hoped we’d had a better influence on you by now.”

“Hey, I agreed to a green living room and suggested a teal bedroom. You’ve had plenty of influence, now let me have my boring, beige room,” Minho huffed with a pout as Kibum pulled out his wallet to pay for everything.

“Your room won’t be boring, Ming, not if you intend to keep exercising without your shirt on,” Kibum stated matter-of-factly, making both Minho and the cashier cough and blush.

“Which, for the record, I have no problems with,” Jinki quickly added with a wide grin at Minho as he accepted the receipt from the flustered cashier and bid her goodbye cheerily.

...

Because the offices had the smallest surface area to be painted, Jinki volunteered to do them while the other two did the living room, bedroom, and the hallway. He was excited and couldn’t help but sing loudly as he worked, making both Kibum and Minho keep their distance so as not to get any trot songs stuck in their heads. It was evening when they were finally finished, and they quickly decided to order pizza. The first meal in their new home was enjoyed on the kitchen floor, mostly in silence until the pizzas were almost gone.

“Please tell me you didn’t paint the ceilings or anything that wasn’t supposed to be painted?” Kibum said to Jinki, knowing all too well that the older could be more than a little clumsy sometimes.

“I didn’t,” Jinki said with a sunshine smile, taking a bite of his last slice of pizza. “Only the walls you guys wanted me to paint.”

“Good,” Kibum said, sighing as he leaned back against the wall. “I didn’t know painting was so exhausting.”

“I know. I have sore muscles that I didn’t even know I had before today,” Minho grunted, putting the crust of his last slice of pizza back in the box. “We should make a round, make sure nothing is missing before we head home.”

Kibum nodded tiredly and Jinki stood up in jittery excitement. “Offices first!” he said, leading the way to the room they had designated as his office.

“It’s... really green,” Kibum said, blinking at the green wall. “I really hope you are right about the colour being less angry when your bookcases are put in place.”

“Otherwise, I won’t be able to come bother you when you are busy,” Minho said, squinting his eyes at the obnoxiously bright colour.

“It will be,” Jinki said, smiling brightly as he led them back out to the hallway and opened the door to Kibum’s room. “Tadaaah!”

Kibum stood frozen in place for a full five seconds before turning to Jinki with an expression that would spell death for anyone but his boyfriends. “What. Have. You. Done?” The bright light that was shining up on the wall to help Jinki see what he was doing made the gold sparkles stand out even more.

“Given you an office that fits your personality!” Jinki said, his smile still bright and unconcerned. “Minho said you were passion impersonated, which is true by the way, but you are also fabulous and beautiful and your personality shines so brightly. Besides, I saw you consider it.”

Kibum looked like he was debating whether to strangle Jinki or hug him, and after looking at the wall for a few seconds in silent debate, chose the latter. “Lee Jinki, you are the most obnoxious boyfriend I have ever had and I love you. I like it a lot.”

Jinki pulled away with a bright smile and stole a little kiss. “I knew you would,” he said with a grin. His attention was brought to Minho when the other huffed, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at the wall.

“So what, it’s just sparkles,” the tallest ground out in annoyance.

“Go look in your office, you big baby,” Jinki said, rolling his eyes. He is glad he decided to sparkle up Minho’s boring beige too.

Kibum laughed as he hugged Jinki again, shaking his head while Minho headed into his office and let out an elated noise of surprise. “Let me guess, he has a sparkly personality too?” Kibum chuckled.

“Naah. I mean, yeah, he does, but if he insists on choosing a boring beige that is so close to the colour of skin, I want that boring beige to be glistening just as brilliantly as his naked torso is when he trains,” Jinki responded with a smirk.

“I heard that!” Minho shouted, stomping back into Kibum’s office. “I am beginning to think you are only dating me for my body, hyung,” he said with a pouty whine.

Jinki laughed and pulled Minho into his arms. “Of course I am. Just like I am only dating Kibum for his fashion sense and you two are only dating me so you can survive when the aliens come.”

“He’s not wrong,” Kibum stage-whispered, making all three of them laugh loudly, the sound echoing through the walls of their new home.


End file.
